Alteration of Life
by Amano-Hikari LJ
Summary: Sakura’s the best student but her life has been totally boring for her. Then Li Syaoran comes into her life and changes everything… Will Sakura live a new joyful but defiant life or prefer her old perfect but boring life? Find out! SS and some ET… pls R
1. Default Chapter

**Alteration of Life**

=

Summary: Sakura's the best student but her life has been totally boring for her. Then Li Syaoran comes into her life and changes everything… Will Sakura live a new happy life or prefer her old perfect but boring life? Find out! SS and some ET… pls R&R

Disclaimer: Y'all know I don't own Card Captor Sakura that is, but I own the plot and some characters that I made up, you know which ones

=

=

=

=

**Chapter 1**: _My Boring Life That Is_

_=_

_=_

_=_

"Arigatou Gozaimashita!" a honey brown haired with emerald eyes girl bowed as she thanked her customer.

_Hi, my name is Kinomoto Sakura. I'm 16 and I'm still in high school. I live an ordinary life, as an ordinary girl. I work part time at a fast food restaurant in a small city of Tomoeda just to spend my spare time and find more experience. Well, okay, so far I always have good grades and achievements, also a very well reputation. I have a wonderful family, and very good friends. So what do I miss? Everybody says nothing, they say I'm perfect. Lots of them call me 'Miss Perfect'. Oh they really have NO idea about me. I'm so bored. Hai, I'm SO bored of my life. Everyday going to school, doing school stuff, hang out with friends, work part time, it just goes like that every – single – day of my life. It's just… so – cliché. I want an adventure or something. An adventure or something that will change my life forever. _

"Sakura, you can call it a day if you want, you've already worked hard," the restaurant manager told her as she waited for more customers to order. "Well, umm… I think I will, thanks Akagi-san. Mata ashita!" Sakura said then headed to the back room to change and go home.

She walked back to home, taking the direction she always did every single day. She could even walk with her eyes closed but still reached her house for she too knew it well.

Reaching home and sighed, she opened the door and greeted. "Tadaima!" she yelled but found no answer until. "Finally home, kaijuu," her brother replied from the kitchen. "Isn't it okaeri, and would you sometime call me imoto-chan or something nicer, oh God," she said tiredly. She wasn't in a mood of arguing with her brother. He always teased her and they would start fighting. "Well, maybe. _Sometime_," Touya said. Ignoring him, Sakura headed to her bedroom to change.

=

=

=

The next day…

=

=

=

"Oh, and I went back to Hong Kong and I was like, 'oh my God! This is my hometown? How it has changed a lot!'" a group of girls giggled as they were hearing their friend, a girl with long black hair in two ponytails and crimson eyes, telling her story. "So you stayed there for two weeks then went straight here?" a girl with long curly black hair and amethyst eyes asked excitedly. "Oh, I went to the Philippines for a week and then yes, straight back here, my friend," the girl said.

_That is Li Mei Lin. She's one of my best friends. She came from Hong Kong and she travels around the world her whole life. She has experienced different things and found lots of adventures in different countries. I totally envy her. Her life is all interesting. I love hearing all her around-the-world stories but envy her at the same time. Oh She just got back here in Tomoeda from England. She was here in her fifth and sixth grade, we were very good friends back then, well we still are until now, for we still contacted each other the following years. _

"So how long will you stay here, Mei Lin?" Sakura asked. They were in school break and they didn't waste time talking as much as possible for they missed each other a lot. "I don't know, maybe quite long. You know I love being in Japan, and that's why I always stay here the longest," they laughed.

"Oh, and my auntie said my cousin will come here too, so I guess I definitely wont go anywhere until he's here," she said.

"Your cousin? Who's it? Oh and is it a guy or a girl?" Rika, a girl with curly short hair asked. Mei Lin laughed. "it's a guy, and a cute one at that," she stated. The girls gasped, except Sakura. Mei Lin laughed harder. "What's the matter, miss perfect? Aren't you excited just like the others?"

_Well, no, I'm never interested in guys. Well maybe I just haven't found the right one yet. But I think there isn't any. _

"No," she said, "but I like to know if he will go to this school?"

"Oh definitely," Mei Lin said. "Well, tell us more about him, Mei Lin!" Chiharu said excitedly.

"I've no much to say about him, cuz I haven't got in touch with him for soo long, mom said he is such a reaaally bad boy now that they decided to transfer him here, but I knew him well back then when we were children, we used to practice together. He's always been my faaavorite cousin."

=

=

=

Hong Kong…

=

=

=

Sounds of roaring engines, people chatting and music booming from some parked cars filled the night. A boy aged 16 was leaning against his green RX-8 folding his arms across his chest. His brown hair was messy and his amber eyes looked intense. He was looking at something unparticular, ignoring the girls around who were drooling over him and trying to get his attention.

"Hey Syao!" a fat boy with spiky hair called his friend, the boy who was leaning against his car. The boy named Syaoran looked up to him said nothing. Some other boys came up to them.

"I heard you'll be transferred to Japan?" the fat boy asked. Syaoran only smirked.

"That's true? Oh man you're so busted eh?" he continued. "Hey, it's not that bad ya know, Tokyo's cool city, and hot chicks spread eeeverywheeere!" the other boy commented.

"It's not Tokyo I'm going to. And I'm not interested," Syaoran stated shortly. The boys cheered. "Same old Syaoran eh? _Not interested_ I heard?"

"You heard right. Well, he even turned the hot Chang down, what d'you expect?" they cheered again. "Shut your fucking mouths, here they come!" one of the boys warned.

"When are you going there man?" the fat boy asked as they walked to a group of some cars that just braked. "Next week," Syaoran replied shortly as he stared at the group of cars. "Well, you can still have like three races until then, 'aight?" Syaoran only smirked and didn't reply.

"Y'all really get your asses down 'ere then, setting yourselves into lose, how stupid," the fat boy said to the drivers of the group. "Shut up fat ass, you better speak for yourself. For we're gonna break your winning records in no time tonight," one of the drivers, looked like the leader, replied.

Syaoran and the others smirked. He then walked back to his car and started the engine. The fat boy smirked and faced their opponent. "Eat your words, I warn ya," he said and turned to Syaoran as the leader of their opponent also got to his Lan Evo and started the engine.

"Ya ready, Syao?" he asked. "Always," Syaoran said.

"Beat the hell out of 'em, make 'em eat their fuckin words, I know you'll beat 'em Syao…"

"K, shut up, I'll win, now move away," Syaoran said, his engine roared. He moved away and went to the spot between two cars that were going to race. Taking position, he began to countdown. People who had stopped what they were doing long ago when the opponent group arrived were excited as ever. They were going to see another breathtaking race of the famous street racer Li Syaoran.

The two cars took position and waited for the countdown. As the count became zero and they heard "GO" they sped up.

Syaoran let his opponent moved faster and in second the Lan Evo was in front of him. He just smirked and drifted at the first turn. He sure hell was gonna win this race as minutes later he sped up, he kept up with his opponent and they were in a very short distance. Not so long after, at the third turn they were in the same level. But moving faster, Syaoran was now in front of the Lan Evo and sped up, giving no chance for his opponent to keep up.

Some of people were watching from the third turn and they cheered as the cars passed and Syaoran was then in the front so easily.

"He wins! Only in the third turn!" the guy yelled to his cell phone. A smile formed on the fat boy's lips as he heard that from his own cell.

=

=

=

Tomoeda, a week after…

=

=

=

Sakura walked along the hallway of Tomoeda high. It was school break and she was heading to the cafeteria as she heard a bunch of girls giggling noisily. Seeing it was her friends she came up to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sakura asked, wanting to know why they were giggling like crazy.

"Oh hi miss perfect," Chiharu and Mei Lin greeted her, the others were still giggling.

"Don't call me that! Tell me what's going on so I wouldn't think you guys are crazy. Oh stop it!" she said as they changed the giggles into laughs. A confused Sakura frowned and an embarassed Rika whose face had been red getting redder.

"It's Rika," Tomoyo started, smiling. "Well, it's like this, Sakura, when we were walking along this hall just now," Mei Lin continued her but was interrupted, "shut up Mei Lin!" Rika said, her face still red, and she was the only one who wasn't giggling even smile.

"When we were walking, Terada-sensei passed us and…" Naoko continued "shut up Naoko," Rika shouted, and "secretevily, well, he thought it was secretively, well, he winked to Rika but…" continued by Chiharu "shut it!" Rika shouted louder and "Oh God it wasn't at all, we all saw it!" Tomoyo squealed "Grrrr…" Rika groaned. They giggled again at poor Rika, taking in all her predicament.

Sakura smiled and was going to giggle like the others when, "Don't you even!" Rika warned her and walked towards the cafeteria in distress. They all continued giggling and followed Rika.

_Well, that was my friends for you. They would love your predicament if it's about someone you like or have a crush on. They will tease you and everything. Oh they? Ok, I'm included sometimes hehe… oh anyway, Rika has a crush on Terada-sensei ever since. I know, he's a teacher, but hey she's 16 and Terada-sensei's like around 24 and age doesn't matter does it? Oh look at my mom and dad. The're just alike ne? _

"Hey guys, would y'all like to come with me tomorrow?" Mei Lin said as they entered the cafeteria which was full of other students. "I'm gonna pick up my cousin at the airport, you know, the one I told you last week. I want y'all to know him so we'll all be friends."

"I'm in!" Chiharu squealed, knowing that her cousin was a boy. "Chiharu! You've already got Takashi! And I'm coming too, Mei Lin, I've got nothing to do tomorrow" Tomoyo said. "And you! You also got Takumi!" Chiharu said. The others just laughed. "You guys?" Mei Lin asked.

"I'm coming," said Naoko. "Rika, Sakura?"

"No… I," Rika started but was cut off, "oh I shouldn't've asked you, you're going on a date, how bout you Sakura?" Mei Lin said, making Rika poked her head. The others laughed.

"Sorry, Mei Lin, I have to work," Sakura said.

"Well, I might ask Takashi and Takumi if they'd like to go then," Mei Lin said and she went for two boys, one with black hair and the other with red hair.

=

=

=

The next day…

=

=

=

Mei Lin, Chiharu, Tomoyo, Naoko and Takashi waited at the airport for the arrival of Mei Lin's cousin.

"I think you shouldn't have brought so much people just to pick up your cousin ne, Mei Lin?" Tomoyo brought up a topic.

"Oh, so what's the prob? I just wanted accompanies…" Mei Lin said, smiling sheepishly as she looked around to find her cousin.

"Hey, I think it's him!" she suddenly shrieked. "But with whom is he…" she said as two boys, one with brown hair and amber eyes and the other with blue hair and navy eyes, walked up to them.

"Long time no see, Mei Lin," the blue hair said, with a smile on his face, while the brown hair showed no expression.

"ERIOL!! What are you doing here?" Mei Lin shrieked for the I-don't-know-how-many-times at the airport bringing more attention that there already had. She ran to him and hugged him around his neck. The blue hair laughed and said, "can't I come here? Well, I just accompany little Syaoran so he wouldn't escape," he said smirking at the brown haired boy who glared at him in return.

"Syaoran!" Mei Lin shrieked, again, and ran to the other boy and hugged him around his neck as well. "Urghh… Mei Lin…" he said uneasily, trying to get her off. "God, it's been too long," she said.

"Guys, this is Li Syaoran and Hiiragizawa Eriol, my cousins," Mei Lin introduced them. They all bowed to each other. Tomoyo looked at the boy named Eriol and smiled shyly as he bowed to her. "Oh this is Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, and Takashi," Mei Lin said pointing each one of them.

"It's a pleasure to meet y'all," Eriol said to all of them but looking directly at Tomoyo.

=

=

=

Sakura walked out of the fast food restaurant she was working in, making her way to her house. She always passed a block that was not too far from her house since the restaurant itself wasn't so far from her house either.

"Hello there, Sakura," she heard a boy's voice and she turned around.

_Oh great, Kawasaki, the least I expected. I'm not being rude or anything, since he's one of my classmates, but he has kind of… guts you know, I don't like the way he looks at me. oh yeah, he sometimes walks pass this block for this is one of the ways to his house as well, but I don't like it when he "says hello" when there was only me and him along this block. _

"Err… hi there Kawasaki, heading home?" Sakura replied not-in-the-mood tone.

"Yes, and unexpectedly meeting you here," he said, walking closer to her. He had a short black tidy hair and his blue eyes eyeing all over her.

_There his eyes looking all over me again, I so hate it. _

"Just got back from work?" he asked, his voice so low but Sakura could hear him for he was kind of close.

"Yep, and I want to get home quick," Sakura said, smiling. But instead of saying goodbyes or anything, he went closer and grabbed Sakura's arms.

"What the…" Sakura stuttered. But he, answered nothing, went to her neck. "Kawasaki, what are you doin?" Sakura yelped. "Kawasaki! NO!" Sakura almost screamed, trying to get off him as his hands traveled all over her tightly and too strong for her to get off.

"Stop it you bastard!," she cried as he tried to get to her lips. But before he reached it he was pulled away.

"I thought _we_ heard _clearly_ that she said _no_," came a husky, deep, and cold voice. Sakura whose eyes were closed, feared of what was going to happen opened her eyes and saw a boy with messy brown hair and intense amber eyes were glaring as cold as ever to Kawasaki.

Kawasaki who had been pulled from Sakura glared back at him and spat, "who the hell are you?"

"Err… a hero?" he said, calmly. He stayed still, his arms folded on his chest. Just then Kawasaki came up to him and tried to punch him on his nose but the boy quickly grabbed his fist and punched him instead. Kawasaki wiped the blood from his nose and went for the boy again tried to give another punch when Sakura yelled, "NO, STOP!" but he again missed the punch as the boy tilted his head lazily, avoiding the punch and gave Kawasaki another punch on the stomach which made Sakura went further to them and stopped right in the middle of them, but covering Kawasaki from the boy.

"STOP please! He's a friend of mine," Sakura yelled.

The boy looked at her in disbelief. "I thought he was gonna take advantage of you," he stated, his voice still calm although he looked rather shocked.

"I don't know, mind your own business, sir," Sakura stated straightly not even thinking.

"Fine, for a note, he was going to punch me _first_, and I will never try to 'help out' a stinkin unthankful bitch as you," he glared at her coldly and left them.

Sakura was frozen by the words, but she couldn't think of anything else to say, and there she was left with Kawasaki again, alone. She faced his swollen face and slapped him hardly, leaving a mark on his cheek.

"You! Bastard! You thank God I stopped him whoever he is!" she said before running off as fast as she could towards her house, her mind confused.

_Oh my God, was I too cruel? That boy's right, he was trying to take advantage of me but what did I do? Sweep him off when he just saved me! and without saying thanks or anything! But his words… Hey, I did have to stop him, or Kawasaki would really be beaten off, even he deserved it a lot. But he called me what? Well, the unthankful one is right, but I can't accept that! I should apologize and say thanks indeed, but how could I find him? I'm sooooo stupid…_

Sakura stormed right to her room leaving her dad and brother confused. She tried to calm herself down as guilty feelings towards the boy became worse.

_I should say apologize and say thanks. Really. _

_=_

_=_

_=_

The next day…

=

=

=

"Kinomoto-senpai, the principal called you," said a girl from the junior class.

"Okay, thanks," was all Sakura said and went straight to the principal's office, wondering what she had done wrong.

_Oh, I just can't get my mind off him… he was right indeed, and I was too stupid, reaaaaly stupid. How could I be? Just because I haven't known him? Or that I thought he was a stranger that would be no better than Kawasaki. But he saved me, for God's sake I AM STUPID. Now what does the principal want? Have I done something wrong?_

But you didn't have to do something wrong to be called by the principal…

"Well, Miss Kinomoto, take a seat, please," the principal said. Sakura bowed and did what she was told.

"Is anything wrong, sir?" she asked.

"Well, no, anything musn't be wrong for me to call you here must it? In fact it's because of your goodness, Miss Kinomoto," he said. "Since you are our best student here, and you have good grades, reputation, and achievements and all,"

_Yes yes, go on, I've known the rest_

"Well, we want to ask you for a help. I know you're a helpful person, and all the good in you, and that's why I'm asking you here. It's a simple but might as well be a hard job too," he continued.

_Ok, I'm really curious. What's he talking about? Oh don't make me think of anything else at the moment! Please! I'm too stupid for all that! you know what I mean!_

"What is it, sir?" she asked.

"I asked you to help a new student," he said. "He's just transferred here today, and he would really need much help and guide. And the best person here I could think of is of course, you Miss Kinomoto."

"You mean like show him around the school and stuff?"

"Well yes, and umm… other stuffs too… you see, he is kind of lack of attitude, and they say sometimes rude. So I want you to help him out with that. And along with his educational program."

_WHAAAAAAAAT??? HE MEANT I HAVE TO TAME A WILD BOY OR SOMETHING? WHAT THE HELL DOES HE THINKING? _

"Your teached said you're kind of interested in psychological problems, and maybe this would be interesting to you," he said, his voice sounded trying to convince her.

"Well, I'll try, sir," Sakura said.

_What can I possibly say?_

His face suddenly lit up and he smiled. "Arigatou Miss Kinomoto," and he bowed his head, which Sakura quickly returned. "Oh, I guess it's him," he said when there was a knock on the door.

The principal said "come in" and a boy with brown hair and amber eyes came with a frown on his face.

Sakura totally startled.

_He's the boy!!! Oh my God, HE'S THE BOY!!!_

"YOU!" Sakura almost yelled in disbelief. What a small world indeed, well in fact, Tomoeda's a small city.

"You too," the amber eyed boy replied boredly. He was as cold as before and his face still showed no emotion.

"I see you two've known each other?" the principal asked, looking at both Sakura and the boy.

"No!," they both quickly replied, but Sakura yelled and Syaoran, still, in a cold voice.

The principal didn't seem he believed them. "Well, time is money, now, Miss Kinomoto here is our best student, so she will help you with all the things, and she will also guide you throughout the school, so next stop: your class," he spoke to Syaoran. He only nodded showing he understood and then the principal guided them out of his office towards their class.

_Great, now all I have to do is to apologize and thank him, I'll do that when I show him around the school. _

The principal opened the class door and they all got in.

"Excuse us, Mizuki-sensei, there's a new student for your class here," the principal said to the teacher.

"Well, why don't you introduce yourself, Mr. Li," the principal continued as they stood infront of the class including Sakura.

They waited as the boy, still, no expression cleared his throat and spoke really shortly with a husky, deep voice, "the name's Li Syaoran."

They rest of the people waited for him to say any other words but seemed like it was all he wanted to say.

_Li? OHH… LI???? LI, MIGHT HE BE MEI LIN'S COUSIN?_

Sakura searched for Tomoyo or Chiharu and found them sitting at the back. She gave them the questioning 'is he Mei Lin's cousin?' look and seemed like they understood and they nodded.

=

=

=

-End chapter 1-

* * *

Author's note: hey peeps thanks for clicking my story and reading it as well. I suddenly came up with this idea and I think I can't bear keeping it in my head any longer. BUT, hehe… if you tell me it's such a crap or y'all not interested at all, I wont continue this one and try to expel all those ideas from my head. So please, review? Please? thanks a lot, and JA!


	2. What's he really like?

Alteration of Life

=

=

=

Chapter 2: _How's he really like?_

=

=

=

The whole class waited as the brown haired boy began his speech but only ended up saying his name and he said nothing more. They all sweatdropped.

Sakura who just got the answer from Tomoyo and Chiharu's nods also sweatdropped.

_He's different than the fussy Mei Lin then._

"Well, you heard the man," said the principal laughing. "Mr. Li here needs your helps, so be good mina-san, and now Mizuki-sensei, would you excuse Miss Kinomoto for she's going to show Mr. Li around the school?"

"Not at all, sir," Mizuki-sensei said, she was a tall long brown haired woman with warm smile.

At that, he then nodded and got out of the class.

Sakura bowed to Mizuki-sensei and was about starting out of the class when she saw Li didn't move neither said anything to the teacher and just went straight out.

_So this is what he called the 'attitude problem'?_

Syaoran waited for Sakura outside the class and when she got out he stared at her. Sakura felt uneasy, "Umm... let's just go this way first," she said to him. She continued her way and he followed suit.

"So.. umm.. you're Mei Lin's cousin ne?" she said wanting to start a conversation while they walked along the hallway. "Uhuh," he muttered coldly. Sakura looked at him then straightly looked away, blushing.

_He's kinda... cute... _

"So you're from Hong Kong? How's it like there? I've never been there, but Mei Lin said it's wonderful," she said, trying to continue the conversation.

"Uh yeah," he muttered. It was clearly a one sided conversation and Sakura was getting pissed.

"Okay, listen," Sakura said stopping her pace. "I know I was stupid yesterday, he was clearly going to take advantage on me, but he's my classmate, and now yours, I don't want any fight, so please, I know what you did was saving me, but oh well what can I say? I didn't know you and... oh well, I just wanna say I'm sorry, and I thank you..." she said to his back. He too stopped pacing.

"Oh why're you so fussy? Why can't you shut your mouth and show me round, that's what you should be doing isn't it?" he said, turning back, staring at her with no expression.

"Didn't you hear anything I said?" Sakura said almost yell.

"What craps did you say?" he shot back. He continued walking leaving her fuming. "Oh you! I just apologized and thanked you you think those are craps? I shouldn't even bother talking to you!" she said, yelling.

_The nerve of him. For God's sake, I just apologized and thanked him!_

"That sounds fine," he said, not looking at her. "Grr..." Sakura groaned. "Don't you know it's rude to say that? Didn't your parents teach you anything? For God's sake you're so... impossible!"

"I thought I heard you don't wanna bother talking to me?" he said, now turning to look at her, "and don't you bring my parents, you spoiled unthankful miss best student."

"Don't you call me that!" Sakura now shouted. "And I did thank you but you turned it down! what's your problem?" she shouted louder. The classes along the hall surrounding them now peaked their heads from the window and watched them.

Sakura was unaware until Syaoran said. "I've no problem. But I think you do," he said cooly. She looked around and saw everyone stared at them through class windows and opened door. Some of the teacher who was teaching also leaned their heads through the door.

"Gomen, Gomenasai," she said continuesly, bowing around and then dragged Syaoran who just stood there watching her, out of the center of attention.

_NO WAY... I JUST MADE A FOOL OF MYSELF. He's soooo... annoying! Impossible! Rude! _

Sakura dragged him by his arms, which was strong enough to get off her but he just followed. When they reached the end of the long hallway she released him and faced him. He laughed.

"What?" Sakura spat. He laughed harder. His hair became messier.

_He's cuter when he laughs..._

But Sakura was really pissed even though she liked to see him laughing and wanted to laugh with him too but knew it was too stupid.

"Stop it!" she yelled. "Didn't get enough yelling eh?" he said mockly between laughter.

"Shut it! There's no class here, I tell you, now shut up!" she said, trying to sound serious but she couldn't help to smile, seeing him.

"OH you wanna laugh too don't you miss perfect? Even the best student can get a fool of herself!" he teased. "Rrrghh..." she groaned in distress.

She continued walking not even asking him to come. "So what was you name?" he asked, catching up with her. "Sooo now you're the one who _bother_ talking to me?" she said.

He chuckled. "I'm just asking, I'll be quiet again if you want me to," he said. She sighed, "Kinomoto Sakura desu. And no, don't be quiet, I felt like talking to a wall," she confessed, earning another chuckle from him.

_So where all the coldness go? God he's so... cute... _

=

=

=

Syaoran took out his cell and started dialing a number.

"Hello?" came a reply.

"Yea Eriol," Syaoran talked to his phone. "Why, Syaoran, I hope you're doing good," Eriol replied.

"I'm doing fine," he stated boredly.

"Oh really? Skipping any class?" Eriol said. "No," Syaoran answered.

"WHAT?" Eriol yelled, startled. "Well, that's what you want isn't it you baka? It's only the first day after all," he said.

"Well, first day, now you say that," Eriol replied. "So what do you want?" he asked finally realizing that Syaoran wouldn't call him if there wasn't anything important for him.

"I just wanna ask if you have done your job," he said calmly. "Umm... yeah, but you have to promise me that..." Eriol replied but was interrupted, "drive it here, would you?"

"You don't wanna make me get in your way or anything Syao," Eriol warned. "Whatever just drive it here NOW," Syaoran said and he hung up. Eriol knew he shouldn't cross him, so he stood up and grabbed the car key.

=

=

=

"Sakura! Over here!" Mei Lin yelled as she saw Sakura at the cafeteria. Sakura heard Mei Lin and saw her sitting with the other girls. She came up to them. "Hey guys," she greeted.

"Hi," all of them greeted back. "I heard you've met my cousin?" Mei Lin asked as Sakura was taking her seat.

"Oh yeah," she answered shortly. "How was he?" Mei Lin asked curiously.

"He was...

_Cute..._

Not bad!" she said, smiling. "Not bad?" Mei Lin asked, her eyebrow raised.

"But my mother said..."

"You know Mei Lin, when I met him, I didn't have any impression that he's such what you say a reaaaally bad boy," Tomoyo commented, the others except Sakura and Rika nodded in agreement.

"Well, he has the look..." Naoko added.

"He seemed quiet," Chiharu said.

"Well, he's umm... okay, I mean... I didn't have to help him that much after all," Sakura gave her own comment. "Help him?" Mei Lin asked.

"Yeah, the principal asked me to help him with everything and stuff... you know..."

"Of course! Auntie said so! She said this school will give him a good help from the best student. And it is of course you! How I didn't think of it before... I should've known..." Mei Lin said.

_Hmmm... really... best student sucks then..._

"Well, Sakura, if he does anything..."

"Does what exactly, Mei Lin?" came a husky cold voice. Mei Lin turned around and saw Syaoran with folded arms.

"Why, Syaoran! Why don't you come sit with us," she offered, looking as if she hadn't said anything.

"Umm No," Syaoran replied, "I just want to tell you that I'm not going home with you," he stated, then walked away. "Huh? Hey wait! Syaoran!" Mei Lin yelled but he already gone.

=

=

=

Syaoran walked out of the school, waiting. Just seconds later a green RX-8 pulled up in front of him. He smirked and went to the driver's side.

Eriol got out of the car and straightly saw Syaoran walking towards him.

"See, I picked up your car," Eriol said to him as he faced him. Syaoran smirked and pushed him aside, getting in the car. "You can come home with Mei Lin," Syaoran said calmly as he closed the door.

"WHAT?" Eriol yelled but before he could do or say anything Syaoran had sped off.

"Shit!" Eriol cursed. "I'll get you Syaoran, really" he muttered. "Now where would I find Mei Lin," he spoke to himself, looking around and someone caught his eyes. He then walked to the person who was walking with another girl.

"Hi, Daidouji, isn't it?" Eriol asked straightly to the black long curly haired girl with amethyst eyes who caught his eyes. Tomoyo looked up at him and smiled. "Hello there, Hiiragizawa, what're you doing? Oh, and may I introduce you, my friend Kinomoto Sakura."

"Hi," he said to Sakura and nodded, Sakura nodded back. He then looked back at Tomoyo. "I'm looking for Mei Lin actually, but I straightly forgot it when I saw you," Eriol said, making Tomoyo blushed. Sakura giggled, getting a punch on her arm from Tomoyo.

"So, you're forgetting me eh?" came an angry voice. "Well hi there Mei Lin, you know I'm just joking," Eriol said, smiling innocently.

Mei Lin stucked her tongue out at him which earned laughs from all of them. "What are you doing anyway?" Mei Lin asked in a not so nice tone. "Well... umm... I'm coming to pick you up," he said. "Oh really?"

"Oh guys, I gotta go, gotta work, Ja!" Sakura suddenly said and walked away.

"Bye Sakura, careful! What are you doing pick me up?" Mei Lin said good bye to Sakura and turned back at Eriol. "Yeah, can't I? And I'm so glad meeting you again, Daidouji," he said, facing Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled. But then Mei Lin grabbed him, "Gotta go too, see ya round Tomoyo!" she said to Tomoyo while grabbing Eriol. Eriol was confused but followed Mei Lin, after winking at Tomoyo.

"What?" he glared at his cousin. "She's taken," Mei Lin stated calmly, releasing him from her grab and walked towards the car. Eriol raised his eyebrow, not believing her one bit. She knew he didn't believe her so she pointed out her finger towards where they left Tomoyo. Eriol followed her finger's direction and saw Tomoyo was held by a boy around her waist.

Eriol felt like running towards the couple and hit the guy. 'But why?' he thought himself. Just then his cell phone rang and he took it and answered. "Hello."

"Eriol," came a calm elegant voice of woman. "Yes auntie, I hope you're doing good," he replied. Mei Lin looked at him in sudden excitement.

"I'm doing fine except for the fact that you just let him bought the _car,_" she said.

"I'm busted aren't I? Haha... you see auntie, Syaoran does need a transport," he stated calmly. Mei Lin watched him.

"Yes, but..." the woman spoke but interrupted. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he wont do anything bad, he might be mighty back there in Hong Kong but here in Japan, he wont do anything. There are no such friends of his here so what does he know anyway," he said, convincingly.

The woman heaved a sigh. "Alright then, just keep an eye on him."

"That's my job," Eriol answered. "But I'm afraid you will stay longer I wanna make sure Syaoran really does nothing bad," she said.

"That wont be necessary, auntie, I wanna stay here," Eriol stated, looking still directly at the couple. "Why Eriol, did I miss something? At first you didn't even want to go there and now you wanna _stay_ there?"

Eriol chuckled. "Well, I guess this time I have to agree with Mei Lin. This place is nice." Mei Lin glared at him.

"I have to go now, I'll think about that. Just – do your job. Ja," then she hung up.

"What did aunt Yelan say?" Mei Lin asked as he hung up. "'Just do your job'," he quoted. Mei Lin frowned at him. "Okay, so you let Syaoran bought the car eh?" she asked curiously.

"You know what Mei Lin, you're the most nosy person I know, wanting to know everything and I don't like that one bit," he spat and turned to the car, getting in.

"Huh! Whatever! You must've come here driving Syaoran's car and I hope he kicked you out of it!" she spat back at him, her hands on her hips and then she turned around to the passenger seat.

"She's damn right. Oh she's just like Syaoran maybe it's what you'll be when you're under the name of Li," he muttered. "What did you say?" Mei Lin asked as she got in.

"Not a thing," he said coldly, and then pulled off.

=

=

=

=

"Hey, Wei said dinner's ready. Arent you guys coming?" Mei Lin asked leaning in the living room of their apartment.

"Later Mei Lin, so when are you leaving Eriol?" Syaoran asked him. Eriol looked up from his book and looked at him. "I'm staying," he stated.

"What?" Syaoran asked nearly yelled, startled. "You heard me."

"But you're joking."

"I am not," Eriol said, closing his book and stood up. "And what makes you wanna stay?"

"This place is nice and I have a job here," he said, eyeing him. "What really makes him stay is obviously a girl, Syao, a friend of mine particularly," Mei Lin said bursting in the conversation. Syaoran raised a brow at him. "No," Eriol objected calmly.

"Yes! And a taken one, I told you Eriol, she's been going out with Takumi for..."

"Whatever, I'll get her if I want to," he said firmly. "You aren't going to break a couple Eriol," Mei Lin argued. "I'll do what I please," Eriol argued back.

Syaoran looked out the apartment window as the two argued on the background. "And that isn't something you can be please to do," Mei Lin yelled. "Just – shut up!" Eriol yelled.

"YOU TWO SHUT UP," Syaoran yelled. He was too dizzy hearing the two yelled. He then walked towards the door.

"Syaoran!" Mei Lin called him, running up to him. "Where are you going? Aren't you having dinner?"

"No," was all Syaoran said as he took his coat. "Where are you going?" Mei Lin asked again.

"Not your business," he said and then got out slamming the door in front of her.

"What are these guys problems?" Mei Lin said sadly.

=

=

=

Syaoran walked in the carpark and went towards his car. He couldn't stand Mei Lin and Eriol. He had something to do anyway. He took out his cell as he started the car engine. He dialed a Hong Kong number and waited.

"Hello?" answered a voice. "Zang," Syaoran said.

"Syaoran me man, how ya doing?" Zang, the fat boy with spiky hair replied. "Good, I wanna ask something."

"Yea what's up?" he asked. "Well, those bunch of nihonjin we raced last summer, where'd they center?"

"You mean..."

"I've an RX-8 yes, quite good actually, no much difference between mine back there, but ok, so where's their course?"

"Craps Syao if you're given that thing you shouldn't've been sent there," Zang said in disbelief.

"You thought so but they thought I could do nothing here, they don't know anyway, it is useless transferring me here I'm not gonna ask no more where – is – their – course?"

"Ok k, chill Syao. Damn I wanna see you race 'em..."

=

=

=

Next day...

=

=

=

"I heard you got 100 % for science, Kinomoto."

"Yes, and no mistake for chemistry quiz also."

"Kinomoto-senpai, Mizuki-sensei said you've got the top score for math. Again."

"Way to go, Sakura, teach me sometime ne?"

Sakura only smiled, hearing all the people who passed her commented everything. Some of them also glared envily at her.

_There there they spoke. I don't even remember how I did all that_... _look how they glared at me... what did I do wrong? Oh hell with that, I don't care._

"Busy?" she stopped walking hearing a voice that sent shiver all over her body. "Li, how I was looking for you," she said.

"You found me," he said, his arms folded on his chest and his eyes were on her.

"Yes, umm... I wanna ask if you need anything..."

"Like what exaclty?" he said, walking closer to her. "Well, you know It's my duty to help you so if you need my help y..."

"I'm fine thank you," he said, interrupting her. His tone suddenly became cold which made Sakura shivered more. "Really? How's the math project doing? It's only your second day at school so if you..."

"I need nothing of your help," he stated, more coldly. He then walked passed her leaving her confused.

_What's his problem? He's sometimes sweet, sometimes cold. Which one's really him?_

=

=

Syaoran walked towards the exit door when he met

"Hey you Li!" a black haired boy with blue eyes stopped him.

"You," he stated coldly, his right hand in his pocket. "It's Kawasaki. You really do know Sakura don't you?"

"Who doesn't?" Syaoran said boredly. He wasn't in the mood to meet such guy.

"What's your relation to her?" he asked. Syaoran lost his patience, he just wanted to go home and left no trouble.

"Is there anything of your business?"

"Hell it is, now speak and I want a rematch," he said. Syaoran chuckled, "Fool, I've no time for you."

"Oh sure, mommy's little boy won't have time for a match," he mocked with a childish tone. Syaoran really lost his patience that he grabbed Kawasaki by his shirt's collar and lift him.

"What exactly that you want?" he spoke to his face. Kawasaki grabbed Syaoran's hand and he loosened his grip on him. "Outside," Kawasaki stated and Syaoran released him, following him out of the school.

=

"I'll make dresses for you, Mei Lin, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko... oh I so can't wait," Tomoyo said to Sakura with starry eyes as they walked along the hallway towards the school exit door.

Sakura only smiled seeing her best friend. They stepped out of the school and saw a crowd of people.

"What is that?" Tomoyo muttered.

"I think there's going to be a fight! Kawasaki and the new guy!" a girl said.

"What?" Tomoyo startled.

_OH NO... _

Sakura ran to the crowd.

"It's a stupid thing to do, fool, just step out and you wont get more bruises," Syaoran said.

"Shut up," Kawasaki muttered and suddenly threw a punch towards Syaoran that he didn't expect at all so he got punched on his right cheek. Syaoran stayed still and watched him back. Kawasaki went towards him and threw another punch but

"NO!" Sakura shouted running then stopped covering Syaoran right when Kawasaki threw his punch and hit Sakura on her head. She rubbed her head before she collapsed then passed out in Syaoran's arms...

=

=

-End chapter 2-

* * *

Author's note: Heyy!!! Thanks for the reviews!! I finally finished this chapter! I cant update fast because of school works, lots of it! And exams also coming, so I'm sorry if I'll update late. And if you guys keep reviewing, it'll make me more eager to write more you know - Sorry for grammar or spell mistakes, I didn't check it again because, again, school things that made me have less time for fanfic thingy although it's my only entertainment at the moment... ; Sorry if this chapter isn't good enough, but I'll try my best to make it interesting. And I'll try to update sooner, also the deadly duet, check it out and keep reviewing ne? please? arigatou gozaimasu !bow! Ja... 


	3. My unusual days begin

Alteration of Life

Chapter 3: _My unusual days begin..._

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and smelled something...

_Where am I? This smell... School hospital?_

Her eyes shot open and indeed she was in the school hospital.

"Sakura, how are you feeling?" She heard Tomoyo's voice. Still trying to focus her eyes, she rubbed her head and said, "Tomoyo... my head aches... what happened?"

"Well, when you ran to cover up Li from Kiwasaki's punch, the punch hit you instead, that's why your head aches," Tomoyo answered.

Sakura heard some noise from outside the room. "What's that?" she asked.

"Oh, your fans, they're worried about you, been tryin to get in to see you. Don't worry, Mei Lin's handling it," Tomoyo said. Sakura dot-eyed and sighed, sweat dropped.

"Don't you wanna know what Li did after Kawasaki knocked you off?" Tomoyo said excitedly, hands clapped and starry eyed. "He held you in his arms when you collapsed then passed out, and while doing that, he hit Kawasaki and made sure he got knocked off too, he looked very pissed and oh it's just like the hero movies where the hero hit the bad guy while holding his girlfriend, I wish I'd video-taped that, it was so cool...!!!"

Sakura sweat dropped. "Tomoyo, one: he's not my boyfriend and... WHAT? DID YOU SAY HE KNOCKED KAWASAKI OFF? WHERE IS HE NOW?" Sakura shouted. Tomoyo was startled that she got back to earth from her hands-clapped-starry-eyed moment. "At the principal's," she stated. Sakura suddenly got off the bed and ran for the door. "Sakura!" Tomoyo called.

Sakura reached the door and bursted it open then straightly ran off towards the principal's in a flash of light with a "WHUUZZZ" sound leaving her fans who had been noise around just to get in the hospital and Mei Lin who had been handling them dot-eyed. "What was that?" one of them said. "Probably wind," one other said.

Sakura reached the principal's and knocked, but before she heard any answer, she opened the door and came in.

"Well, Miss Kinomoto, how are you?" the principal, startledly said, seeing her suddenly appeared. Sakura gasped for breath from her running along the school and said, "I.. a... OK... Li...s innocent, it – it wasn't his fault, Mr. Principal..."

She saw Syaoran was sitting in front of him, his face looked a bit startled, but more of expressionless. "I see what you mean, Kinomoto, but Mr. Li here needs to have detention, cause, even if it wasn't his fault, he did what he shouldn't have done, fitghing isnt allowed in this school and you know that, Miss Kinomoto."

"And that might as well ended our conversation today, Mr. Li, you're gonna have detention with Mizuki-sensei tomorrow, you can go now, you too Kinomoto, you need some rest," the principal said.

"But what about Kawasaki? He should..."

"He'll get what he deserves, I'll give them fair play, Kinomoto don't worry, he'll get his detention when he – uh... wakes up," he stated.

Sakura bowed, as well as Syaoran, but he, just a little nod, then they got out of the office.

"So how's your head?" Syaoran asked as he closed the principal's door. Sakura turned to look at him. "It's fine," she said. "Gomenasai, Li."

"What for?" he asked. "You've got detention because of me," Sakura said, she still didn't look at his eyes.

"It wasn't," Syaoran stated. "Yes it was, and if I wasn't stupid enough to get passed out..."

"Hush, shut up, it wasn't, ok?" he said, his hands on her shoulder. Sakura looked up at his eyes and saw his assuring smile. She then straightly looked down again, "Gomen..."

_Now, he's sweet again, what do I do? He's so... cute... _

"So now, you're going home, right?" he asked as they started to walk. "Umm, I gotta work," Sakura stated.

"You are not going to work," Syaoran stated, more like commanded.

"What? Why?" Sakura stuttered. "Clearly, because you just been knocked off, and I guess you head still aches even a bit," he said.

_How does he know my head still aches... a bit..._

"But..." Sakura was going to argue but cut off. "I'm a take you home even if I gotta carry you," he said calmly. Sakura's heart had been beating unsteadily. Much after hearing his statement.

Just then they heard Tomoyo coming. "Sakura!! There you are! You're not going to work today, you have to rest!" Tomoyo said motherly with a worried face.

Sakura was going to say something but cut off. "She's going straight home," Syaoran said. Tomoyo suddenly looked relieved and smiled, "Well, then I have no worries," she said, knowing that Li's gonna take her home.

"Here," she said, handing Sakura a bunch of flowers, cards, and chocholates. "HOOOEE? What's this?" Sakura said surprised, getting the stuff with dot eyes. "Flowers, get well soon cards, chocolates..."

"Wow, you've got lots of fans," Syaoran stated, looking at the stuff expressionless.

"Oh yeah! There's even the club, wanna join?" Tomoyo said excitedly. "Shut up Tomoyo!" Sakura pouted. Tomoyo laughed and Syaoran smiled.

"Well, gotta go, if you wanna join just contact me ne Li? Ja," she said, then hurried off.

"Well, I guess I gotta help you with that," Syaoran said, holding out his hand then took some of the flowers and chocolates. "Thanks," Sakura said.

They walked out of the school and Syaoran led her to his car. Sakura wide-eyed when she saw Syaoran's car. "Nice car you got there," she commented excitedly. "Yeah," Syaoran muttered.

He opened the passenger door for Sakura and after that he went to the driver's side. He started the engine, then pulled off.

"Hate speed?" Syaoran suddenly asked as they were in silence for a few moment. Syaoran was driving slower then he usually did. "Umm, not really," Sakura said.

"Really?" Syaoran asked. "uhuh."

Then he pressed the pedal and went off with high speed. "Whoa," Sakura muttered, startledly.

Syaoran chuckled and slowed down, "now, really?" he asked.

"Hey I was startled! You suddenly sped off what can I say?" she protested. "Well, I wont do that suddenly then," he said then he did that again. "You know I just did the same way," he said, keeping his eyes on the road. "there's a difference, you've warned me," Sakura said.

"Nah if you really noticed, what I asked you 'hate speed?' for was to warn ya," he said calmly.

Sakura sighed. "Oh whatever, I don't hate speed, I'm actually enjoying this," she said. She did seem enjoying it. "Say Li, you don't know where my home is, how'd you take the road?" Sakura asked something that had been bothering her. But he did take the right ways.

"Who said I didn't know where your home is?" he asked, looking at her. "I just did, you don't, do you?" she said. Syaoran chuckled, still looking at her eyes. "Pay attention to the road!" Sakura warned him.

"Nah I can drive with my eyes closed, and open them again in front of your house, how's that?" Syaoran said.

"Bullshit," Sakura chuckled. "Haha, eat the word," Syaoran said, smiling widely. "Watch."

Just then he did what he said. He closed his eyes and pushed the pedal, making the car went faster. Sakura gasped then turned it to screams, "IIE DON'T DO THAT"

But they were only two blocks from her house. "IIE LIIII NOO" she kept screaming as the car went faster at turns. She saw Syaoran still closing his eyes, "IIEEE LI OPEN YOUR EYES!"

Just then the car abruptly braked with a loud tire screeching sound. Syaoran opened his eyes, turning to Sakura. "Ready to eat your word Miss?" Syaoran asked, grinning.

Sakura whose eyes had been closed and her hands grabbed the car seat tightly for she was strained opened her eyes and saw that they were in front of her house. She looked at Syaoran in horror. "H-how the h-hell d-did you d-do just th-that?" She stuttered.

Syaoran made a small laugh. "It's far beyond math and science, well, maybe some physics, but hell with that it has nothing to do with my technique I tell ya," he said. Sakura was still shocked. But she then recovered quite fast. "What are you feeling, you 'aight?" Syaoran asked, finally remembered she had just been knocked off and her head still ached. He felt worried and guilty. "I-I'm sorry I..." he was apologizing but

"Apparently, it was exciting... I'd never felt something like that before, exciting, challenging feeling. I couldn't even feel my headache... I..." she spilled out her emotion.

Syaoran smiled in relieve. "Glad to hear," he said.

"But Li, how did you know where my home is?" she still curious about that. Syaoran chuckled then looked at her. "You didn't think I really left you with that Kawasaki guy after what he did to you eh?" Syaoran said. Sakura got more shocked. "I followed you," he said.

"But you barely knew me," she stated. "Yea I know, I didn't know why either, I mean... oh well," he didn't know what else to say, he looked up at her. Sakura suddenly did what her heart told her without her mind even consent first. She gave a peck on his lips, "thanks Li," she said, smiling at him. Syaoran was startled at her action

_Ok, what have I just done? What did you do Sakura!!_

"It's Syaoran," he said. "Well, Syaoran, and also thanks for the ride," she replied quickly. She knew she was blushing, she didn't want him to see.

"Well, not another kiss?" Syaoran smiled. Sakura blushed redder, but her heart and mind now compatible, she then did just that. She leaned forward and also did he, their lips met. Sakura felt her heart racing rapidly.

_Oh my God oh my God oh my God_

The kiss deepened and they were too lost in it. But then Syaoran pulled away, although very reluctantly, he thought she needed to get in the house and had some rest. "your welcome," he said, smiling. Sakura was still lost in the kiss. She blushed crimson now. "H-Hai, s-see ya tomorrow," she said, then opened the car door. "And Syaoran," she called. "Hai?"

"Teach me how you did that okay?" she said, sobering from the wonderworld of the kiss. "Well, you gotta learn how to drive first," he stated. "You'll teach me??" she said excitedly. "We'll see," he said.

At Night

Sakura laid back on her bed, thinking what had happened that day.

_It was an unusual day... _

She closed her eyes, reviewing the unusual day.

_Got knocked off, passed out, went on high speed, and Syaoran driving roughly with his eyes closed, how I loved the exciting feelings... and Syaoran... oh my God..._

She sighed, thinking about the best, unforgetable part of the unusual day... the kiss... her amazing first kiss.

The next day

"Ohayou gozaimasu," Sakura greeted as she entered the dining room for breakfast. Her father and brother were already there.

"Ohayou Sakura, come eat your breakfast," her father said. "Hai, otousan," she said. "You seem too happy, what's with the kaijuu?" Touya commented. Sakura glared at him. But then smiled again.

"I am happy that your stupid kaijuu thingy wont get me," she said, stuckinng her tongue out at him.

Sakura walked out of her house, "I'm going, mata ne!"

She walked out the front gate then abruptly halted. Syaoran's car was parked across her house and he was leaning against his car already in his uniform, his arms crossed on his chest.

"Ohayou," she greeted as she walked across the road. "Morning," he greeted back when she reached him. "So, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Obviously picking you up," he said calmly. "You don't have to," she replied.

"Since I want to and I insist, or else I'll lift you, nobody says no to me," he stated. Sakura laughed hearing his statement. But he stayed still. "what's the funny part?" he said.

"It's just that you look so... cute," Sakura straightly said between laughs without even noticing. She realized and quickly stopped laughing and blushed very red.

_What the hell did I say? Oh God, why must I be so red? Please make me stop blushing, please..._

Syaoran chuckled at the scene before him. "apparenly, you are the one who look so cute," he said, smirking. He then went to the driver's side. Sakura took some time for the words to transferr into her brain. She quickly shook her head from the space out, and got in the car.

School

"I guess I'll see you later," Sakura said to Syaoran as she was going to her class.

Syaoran was going to answer when a voice came from behind them. "Syaoran!!"

Mei Lin was coming to their way with Eriol behind her. "Syaoran, why did you leave without us? And you just arrived? Where did you go?" she babbled questions as she reached them, Eriol catched up.

"It's none of your business, Mei Lin, and you've got your own car, you can come up by yourselves as you've had already," Syaoran said coldly, he looked at Eriol. "Yo man, I told this fuss of a cousin hundred times that you like to drive school alone, but she still budgin'," Eriol said.

"What the hell did you say! I'm not fuss, dumbass, and Syaoran, would you tell me by yourself at least, how come you're so conceited! You weren't like this back then when we were children," Mei Lin shouted as if she was going to cry. Sakura reached out for Mei Lin and hugged her by the shoulder, "Let's go," she said. And the fuming Mei Lin walked with Sakura leaving Syaoran and Eriol behind. "You see, I'm tired of her would you please handle her, you're the only one who seem could," Eriol said.

"Just ignore, and mind your own business," Syaoran said coldly. "Easy for you to say," Eriol muttered, just then his eyes caught something. "But maybe, I will mind my own business," then he walked away.

Tomoyo was at her locker, looking for something. "Looking for something, pretty lady?" Eriol came up behind her, making her startled and dropped something. She got on her knees to take it, followed by Eriol. "I'm sorry I scared you," he said. Tomoyo looked up before taking what she dropped. Their faces mere inches, Tomoyo's heart beated so fast. "I-it's..." she stuttered when his hand reached her face and caressed it. She was speechless. Eriol was going to take the next step when...

"Get your hand off her!" a voice shouted. They both startled and looked up.

"Oh Takumi, it's not what you think..." Tomoyo started, she stood up. The boy who shouted had brown hair and brown eyes, he looked angrily at Eriol. "What do you think _I think, _Tomoyo? He almost kissed you that's what I think!" he shouted at her.

"You don't shout to a girl, man," Eriol warned calmly, standing up. "I do if it's my girlfriend who was just going to kiss another man!" he said.

"NO! Hiiragizawa-kun was just apologizing," Tomoyo tried to explain, she came closer to Takumi. "Yeah? Your faces only a millimeter apart, dumb people would've thought the same way!" he said, then he grabbed Tomoyo's hand and pulled her away. Everybody had been watching the scene.

Not far from there

Sakura dragged Mei Lin to the direction of their class. "Mei Lin, I'm sorry, Syaoran was picking me up, that's why, he thought I shouldn't walk..." Sakura said.

"He... what??" Mei Lin asked startled. "I didn't know he would, he came up in front of my house this morning and he insisted..."

Mei Lin laughed which left Sakura confused. "What's the funny part?" she asked. "Ok, _Syaoran _and he _took you to school_, you know, I actually expected you would call him Syaoran, and he'd take you to school by today," she said. Sakura didn't know what the hell she was talking.

Mei Lin laughed seeing Sakura's face. "He has a thing on you, I knew it," she said smiling. Just then they heard a screaming from the hallway.

"Get you hand off her!"

"I do if it's my girlfriend who was just going to kiss another man!"

"NO! Hiiragizawa-kun was just apologizing!"

"Okay, now, what's the Hiiragizawa done," Mei Lin said in an upset tone and she headed to the locker area, sakura followed suit.

Tomoyo, Eriol, Takumi scene

They saw Takumi grabbed Tomoyo's wrist and pulled her away with force as they reached them. Eriol, getting pissed, was going to grab Takumi's shoulder, but Mei Lin pulled his shirt back. "WHAT!" he screamed at her.

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT DISTURB HER, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Mei Lin shouted while still gripping his shirt with energy. "GET THE HELL OFF MY SHIRT DAMMIT," he shouted, but Mei Lin didn't budge. When the couple had gone out of sight, Mei Lin released him. Eriol shrugged to get his shirt comfortable and straightened it. He sighed and glared at Mei Lin. "What the hell did you do?" he asked now calmly.

"Saving your ass, dumb," she said in Chinese. "Save your own sorry ass, and never interfere me no more, you'll see in no time she'll be mine, you watch," he replied also in Chinese and left.

"You know, seeing how Takumi grabbed Tomoyo, maybe it's better if Eriol takes her. Oh I'm worried about her, I always knew Takumi wasn't so nice to her this whole time," Sakura said.

"Yeah? Why didn't you tell me? I always thought Takumi's her dreamboy," Mei Lin said in concern. "Yeah, he should I say was... Since they went out together, I think Tomoyo faked her smiles," Sakura said. "I wasn't so sure yet, until now."

Somewhere in the school

Tomoyo was sobbing loudly in the corner of the corridor, the corner was kind of out of sight, so she could cry freely. But it didn't go unnoticed.

"Tomoyo?" a voice called.

Tomoyo didn't look up but she recognized the voice. "Leave me!" she shouted. "Leave me, please..." she said weakly, she was sobbing harder. Eriol held out his hand to touch her. But she slapped his hand.

He grabbed her hands which were on her face and got it off, she quickly looked aside, didn't want him to look at her. "Let me look at you," he said. "NO."

He took her chin and lift her head. She struggled to get his hand off her but he was too strong, but even he was strong, his touch was soft. "He hit you," he said. "NO, Leave me alone... Onegai," she said. "I wont," he said as he caressed her face. "Yamettekudasai," she said. "he wouldn't've hit you just because you were about to kiss someone else would he?" he said. Tomoyo was sobbing harder, she kept quiet but then said, "he slapped me, I knew he always wanted to do that, he just didn't have the reason, he felt authority's all on him if he could do anything to me, he controlled me all this time, and I couldn't budge! That fuckin dumbass scum! I swear I'll tear him to pieces," she said, letting out her emotion.

She couldn't help it, she grabbed Eriol's shirt and buried her face into it. Eriol hugged her and rubbed her back back and forth. "He himself been such slut, he went out with another girl I know, but he always had damn excuses, how come... I always thought he's my dreamboy," she said, her voice ruffling. "Then it's over between you and him," Eriol said.

"NO! I can't! he will come after me anywhere I go! He's like... he... I can't..." she said. "Don't worry, I'll protect you, he wont touch you anymore," Eriol said, hugging her.

Afternoon

Sakura walked out of her class.

"Hey"

She looked back and saw Syaoran calling her. "Hey, what's up," she said. "Going home?" Syaoran asked. "Nah, going work," she said. "How bout going drive?" he asked. They walked to the exit door.

"You mean..."

"Well you asked, yesterday, but if you don't want to..." Syaoran said but cut off. "I'd love to!!" Sakura screamed in delight.

Some course in Tomoeda

_/atsuku natta gin no METARIKKU HA-TO (It heated up, my silver metallic heart)/ _

_/doukasen ni hi wo tsukete ageru (I'll light the fuse)/ _

_/fushigi na hodo HAI na kibun sa (I feel so high it's strange)/ _

_/sunabokori wo maki agete yukou (Let's kick some dust)/_

"So push the pedal and release the brake, ok try," Syaoran instruted. He was sitting on the passenger seat while Sakura behind the driving wheel.

_/himei wo majirase bousou suru kodou (A reckless beat blends in with the shrieks)/_

_/me no mae ni wa MISAIRU no ame (Before my eyes is a rain that seems like missiles)/_

She did as she was told. "Whoa, this is quite easy, can I raise speed?" she asked. "Ok," Syaoran said and she did. She pushed it too hard, making the ca went forward in high speed and she lost control. "HOOoooEEEeee...," she screamed. "Brake!" Syaoran shouted. She braked and the car abruptly halted. She panted, cathing her breath.

_/ADORENARIN zutto nagashite (My adrenaline's always flowin')/ _

_/boku no hou ga O-BA- HI-TO shisou (so it feels like it's me that's gonna overheat)/_

_/bakuhatsu shite hai ni natte mo (Even if I explode and turn into ashes)/ _

_/kono mama da to waratte'ru ne kitto (I'll probably still be laughing, just like this)/_

Syaoran laughed at her expression, earning a glare from her. "Come on, try again," he said. Sakura did so, and now she's controlling it much better.

_/machi wo oikoshite kono yo no hate made (Blowing past the town, until the ends of the earth)/ _

_/buttobashite shinjuu shiyou (Let's burn rubber and die together like lovers)/ _

_/saa te wo nobashite (C'mon, give me your hand!)/_

"WHOAA this is cool!!!" she screamed in delight as she raised her speed.

_/chiheisen ni todoku you ni (Let's cut loose until we reach our limit)/ _

_/genkai made furikitte kure (So we can reach the horizon)/ _

_/Woh! Clash! Into the rolling morning (Woh! Clash! Into the rolling morning)/ _

_/Flash! I'm in the coolest driver's high (Flash! I'm in the coolest driver's high)/ _

_/saikou no FINA-RE wo! Yeah! (Towards the best finale! Yeah!)/_

"Great, you're good for first timer, you could be a good racer," Syaoran said.

-End Chapter 3-

Author's note: Hi Hi another chapter. I know it wasn't so good, sorry for that. Oh, did you guys like the Eriol and Tomoyo scene? Well, more of Sakura's driving things next chappie, is she gonna be a racer? Huahuhahahau we'll see... oh and did you like the song? It's L'arcenciel's, called driver's high, it's a damn cool song! I love it... even it's GTO's OST but I can use it for a fanfic eh? Hehe... I kinda felt like putting some song in my fanfic, and I'm really loving that song right now... maybe next chappies got some songs in it too! Thanks for the reviews, I hope you guys like this one, and tell me what you think eh? Review please... Ja...


End file.
